You're A Wizard, Kirsten
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: The Stitchers crew is completely appaulled that Kirsten hasn't read any of the Harry Potter books. Short one shot. Enjoy.


**You're not truly in love with a fandom until you make a Harry Potter fic about it.**

 **What if that fandom is Harry Potter?**

 **Shush.**

 **What if I'm not that into Harry Potter?**

 **I SAID SILENCE. Anyway, here's a quicky fic thingy. Enjoy.**

"I need a go, no go for stitch-neuro sync!" Cameron chimed enthusiastically.

Kirsten did her best not to smile, only allowing the corners of her mouth to turn up in a faint smirk.

Once the other techs had sounded off, Cameron turned his eyes back to the blonde and said, "Alright, Miss Granger, three turns should do the trick."

Kirsten knitted her brows together.

"What is that a reference to?" she asked, a bounce of curiosity in her voice.

Though her eyes remained closed, Kirsten could practically hear her colleagues' jaws smack against the tile floor.

"You're kidding, right?" Camille was the first to speak.

"No." Kirsten deadpanned.

"I think you bruised my childhood." Cameron gasped.

"If we could bring your book club to a close," Maggie scolded, "we have a job to do."

"Right, right, right." Cameron mumbled, shaking his head, "Hang onto your hat, Darling. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

0o0o0o0o0

"I think we should check out Parker's family home, outside of L.A." Kirsten said as she approached Cameron's desk, "I felt a really strong pull to that place. If he wanted to keep the documents for himself, my bet is he'd hide them there."

The brunet didn't respond, only turned his chair slowly to face her, eyes narrow with scrutiny. Kirsten glanced from her left to her right, then back at him.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You have some explaining to do." he pointed his finger at her in accusation.

"For?" her voiced dragged in confusion.

Camille pushed herself off of Linus's desk and said, "For your stunning and slightly hurtful lack of Harry Potter knowledge."

Kirsten blinked at her, then at Cameron, trying to find a clue between the two of them.

"You mean those wizard books?" she said.

"Also the very successful movie franchise." Linus perked up.

"The books are better." Cameron grumbled.

"Hey they have their pros and cons," Linus insisted before Kirsten cut him off.

"Why are they important?"

All three shook their heads. Cameron rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, struggling to answer the simple question.

"Because," he argued, "they inspire normal people to believe in… _magic_. They show us that friendship is the most important thing and that hope is- "

"They're fun to read and magic is cool." Camille interjected.

Kirsten's perplexed expression didn't change.

"Ok," she said turning back to Cameron, "so are we going to his family's estate, or not?"

Linus threw his hands up in defeat and Camille rolled her eyes. Cameron gave an exasperated sigh before getting up and following her to the elevator.

0o0o0o0o0

"What exactly are we looking for?" he asked as they paced the length of the deserted foyer.

"I'm not sure." Kirsten said, facing the wall, "He could have hidden them anywhere."

Nodding, Cameron proceeded to search around the fireplace while his companion tried to find a hollow space within the walls. After a few minutes of this, his mind began to wander.

"So," he asked tentatively, "how is it possible that you never picked up a Harry Potter book- or watched the movies."

He added that last part as an afterthought. Kirsten stopped what she was doing but didn't look at him. Briefly, she debated chastising him for getting off topic, but decided not to. It was a legitimate question, considering the wizard boy seemed to be as universally known as the Pope.

"It's not like I don't know what it is." she tried to create a defense for herself, "Ed got the first one or two books for me when they first came out, I just never read them."

"What else was there to do?"

It was unfathomable that anything could have taken priority over the boy who lived.

Kirsten shrugged, "I read Ed's old research, studied for school, played chess."

Cameron gave her an endearing smile.

"My sweet, innocent little super nerd."

Kirsten rolled her eyes, "If you're finished with your interview, kind Sir, we should get back to work."

0o0o0o0o0

"There she is," Camille boasted, looking up from her spot on the couch, "the hero of the hour."

" _Ha ha_ ," Kirsten slurred, shutting the door.

"Really though, I'm impressed. Where'd you find his stash?"

"Buried in the staircase," Kirsten shook of her coat and her shoes.

At this, Camille straightened up, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You mean they were in the cupboard under the stairs?"

"No, there was no cupboard. There was a plank of wood that was loose and- "

"Kirsten," Camille face-palmed, "it's a Harry Potter thing."

The blonde groaned before retreating to her bed room.

"Read them!" Camille barked as she shut the door.

0o0o0o0o0

Cameron was yanked from the depths of his rem cycle by what sounded like someone riffling through his drawers. Still half asleep, he groped around his nightstand until he found the lamp switch. When the silhouette of a person registered in his mind, he let out a yelp and hurled the first thing he grabbed in its direction.

"Ow!" Kirsten hissed as the pillow collided with the back of her head, "Easy, Stud, it's just me."

"Kirsten?" his voice cracked, "What. The. Heck are you doing?"

"Currently, I'm under attack." she murmured before turning back to his dresser.

Pulling on his glasses and throwing off the covers, Cameron closed the drawer she was investigating and stood between her and the furniture.

"How did you get in here?" he said after a moment of debating what his first question should be.

"I picked the lock." she stated simply.

He gawked at her, "Oh okay. So much for trust, huh?"

She looked at him with confusion, then slight irritation.

"I _trusted_ that you wouldn't kick me out," she challenged, "and you _trust_ me enough to not bother changing your lock, after this."

He wanted to argue with her, probably should, but he couldn't because she was right.

Sighing in defeat, he rubbed his temple and asked, "What are you doing?"

To his surprise, she looked down at the floor and stepped back from him.

"Are you okay?" his expression suddenly contracted with concern.

She nodded, still looking down, and mumbled something he didn't understand.

"What?"

She groaned and threw he hands up.

"I need to borrow the other Harry Potter books!" she whisper-screamed.

Cameron blinked at her, processing, before a grin creeped across his face. Kirsten glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you have them or not?" she asked impatiently.

"Hang on," he chuckled, "I just want to remember this moment."

"Alright, Ace, if you're not going to help me- "

"No!" his laughing intensified, "No, I've got them."

Her shoulders slacked a little bit as she relaxed. He led her to his closet, where he pulled an old filing box out from beneath a pile of shoes.

"My babies," he said opening the box, "be very careful with them."

Kirsten didn't even speak, only nodded feverishly before grabbing the box like a toddler grabbing a cookie. Cameron laughed again.

"Thank you." she said quickly before speeding out of the room.

When he didn't hear the front door slam, Cameron poked his head out of his bedroom to see her sitting cross-legged on the couch, _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ splayed open in her greedy hands.

"Stretch, you can't stay up all night reading." he said leaning against the door frame.

Her wide eyes stayed glued to the page.

"Hush." she commanded, waving her hand blindly in his direction.

Giving up, he retreated back to his bed and fell atop the blankets, a smile stuck on his face as he fell asleep.

 **Thanks a bunvh for reading. It would really tickle my peach if you would comment or fav. Have an awesome day, home fries!**


End file.
